


Their Story, My Story, Our Story

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adopted Morgan, Adoption, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morgan Stark Has A Heart, Other, Picture Story, Sorry Not Sorry, Told from Morgan's Prospective, Tony Dies in the End, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gif story, steve rogers has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's a picture and gif story telling.Morgan tells how her daddies met and the story of her.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy=Tony  
> Papa=Steve

This is a story about how my daddies met and about ME. You should read about my dads because they save the world with the Avengers, but you could skip to the part about me if you want.

I was sitting between Daddy and Papa when Daddy started telling the story.

Daddy says he knew the exact moment he knew he wanted to marry Papa. He said he was watching Papa read a report while they flew to Sokovia on the next mission to rescue Papa’s best friend, my Uncle Bucky.

Papa had laughed at that and said that he knew when they were at Uncle Clint’s house.

 

Daddy said he was bisexual, which means he like girls and boys. He liked Auntie Pepper for a while, but he must have liked Papa more because they were the ones who got married.

Daddy and Papa got married on May 29, 2005. Papa said they wanted to get married on Daddy’s birthday so he could have a happy birthday for once. Daddy’s daddy wasn’t a nice daddy. He hurt my daddy and that wasn’t nice. But then they got married and Daddy is happy on his birthday now.

 

These pictures are yucky. But Papa cries whenever he sees them.

  
When I sit in Papa’s lap I like playing with his ring. It’s warm like Daddy’s arc reactor. And Daddy’s is cold and smooth like Papa’s shield.

 

After a wedding you get to dance. I like this picture Auntie Pepper took. She said that Papa put his old war uniform on because Daddy can’t resist a man in uniform.

Daddy and Papa were married for two years. But they said something was missing. They said it was me. I told them that I wasn’t missing. That I was just waiting for them at the orphanage.

Papa left when I said that and I cried. Daddy had pulled me into his lap and gave me kisses all over. He said that Papa wasn’t mad at me, he was just really really happy and that makes people cry sometimes. That made me happy and a little sad so I went to find Daddy in the lab, even though I'm not supposed to be in there and made sure to give Daddy lots of kisses.

Papa came downstairs and pulled me onto his lap and continued the story.

He said they had to wait two years for me. He said he will never forget the night they got the call that I was in the hospital waiting for them. I had a bad Daddy like Daddy had when he was little. Daddy and Papa had to wait till morning to come get me.

Daddy gave me a kiss on the forehead and said he cried happy tears all night. And that made me happy. 

They were able to pick me up the next day. It was kind of scary but Papa said he sang me my favorite song and I fell right to sleep in his arms. He said I was so little he was afraid he was going to break me. I showed Papa my muscles just in case he forgot how strong I was. He was very impressed. He said I was probably stronger than Daddy. Daddy made a funny face that made me giggle.

Daddy said that I was the sweetest girl ever. He said that I was funny. Papa said I was sweet because I had a sweet tooth like Daddy. They both laughed when they remember my last birthday. I had so much cake that I had to change my shirt before I got to go play.

Those pictures were kind of embarrassing. 

 

Then the most exciting thing happened!!

Auntie Pepper and Uncle Bruce got married!! And I got to be the flower girl and got to hand Uncle Bruce the rings! I was the bestest flower girl ever they said!

This isn't their wedding picture but whenever Uncle Bucky sees this picture he laughs. He says Uncle Bruce has never kissed a girl before.

Bruce just makes fun of Uncle Sammy and Bucky shuts up. He makes a pouty face which is really funny.

 

It was a really fun wedding, but I was tired by the end and Daddy said I was pouty just like Uncle Bucky. Daddy said it was a good thing I brought my pjs.

He told Papa that it was time to go home so he hug them goodbye. Daddy made sure I was in bed on time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM RDJTOMHIDDLESTONFAN TO RDJWINCHESTER1. DON'T FREAK OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made you cry. 💓💔😢
> 
> Not really. 💓💓💓


End file.
